OiFA Archive
Final battle Allied forces The Phoenix group + Allies/sub fleets The Leviathon battleship -8 Serpent battlecruisers -1 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -2 unity destroyer -4 tegelus gunship -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -3 columbia class assault carrier -2 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 211 F-302a's and F/B307 and F302's] -6 serpents -3 deadali's -3 Aegis class carriers -9 Henry arnolds cruiser -5 unity destroyer -7 tegelus gunship -2 columbia class assault carrier -4 Alkesh bombers -300 F-302's - 1 Oneills The Hades group + allies/sub fleets -The Cerberus battleship - 1 Serpent battlecruisers -6 Aegis class carriers -3 Henry arnolds cruiser -13 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -A combined airwing of 234 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 6 Serpent battlecruisers -6 Aegis class carriers -7 Henry arnolds cruiser -11 unity destroyer -5 tegelus gunship -3 columbia class assault carrier -4 deadalus class battlecarrier -A combined airwing of 278 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 2 Oneills Titan + Hercules + Scimitar combined forces - 2 Serpent battlecruisers -6 Henry arnolds cruiser -4 unity destroyer -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -16 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 400 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 2 Oneills Asgard: (On route arrival time 30min) -11 Asgard oneills -4 Hammonds -6 Valkeries - Valhalla Wraith 156 hives 187 predators 230 cruisers 154,000 darts and wraith bombers The Wraith forces were coming. Over one hundred and fifty hives were set to arrive within 5 minutes and without the Asgard the alliance looked doomed without reinforcements they had no chance to stand against such a fleet. But if the alliance could hold their ground for just 30 minutes the Asgard would arrive and we would have the boost we needed to counter attack and take the system though even with the Asgard it would be an uphill struggle. To combat the wraith armada the main fleet was split into 3 smaller groups one on each flank and one holding the centre, moments before the battle the commander of the Leviathon gave a speak to the fleet, �For 10,000 years the Pegasus galaxy has lived in fear, millions killed with no one to avenge them but no more! The wraith have stood too long today we bring them to their knee�s or die trying!� A cheer resounded throughout the alliance fleet, then it began� The wraith opened fire on the fleet destroying several ships in the first volley (many of the ships were still critically damaged from the earlier battles) from the word go the alliance was on the defensive and the wraith were closing in� The wraith were using their classic strategy, close to point blank range and fire. At close range with the support from all their guns the wraith were nearly unbeatable but the alliance had one advantage maneuverability� The smaller more agile alliance ships were able to run circles around the larger wraith vessels but nearly all ordnance was being intercepted we couldn�t hit them� Around and inbetween the main battle the largest fighter battle in the history of the galaxy was taking place thousands of fighters collided in a desperate struggle but the alliance fighters were outnumbered 100 � 1 and even the dagger of the alliance the legendary fighter wing of the Hades battle fleet was being completely out matched� The wraith bombers were tearing the carrier groups to shreds their disintegration bombs vaporizing chunks of the unshielded hulls, alkesh struggled to keep up with the clearly superior wraith vessels� The battle was not going well the centre and left flank were holding but the right flank were being grinded into the ground attempting to render assistance the Leviathon moved to support the right flank but it was caught off guard in the rear by two wraith cruisers. The cruisers focused their fire on one of the dorsal hyperdrive fins, the Leviathon returned fire but it�s aft weapons were insufficient to stop them and it couldn�t shake them and if that wasn�t enough a wraith hive ship was moving to intercept the Leviathon, it opened fire with all it�s broadside canons� The Leviathon pulled up out maneuvering the cruisers which were pummeled by hive fire the Leviathon resurfaced behind the cruisers and blasted them to kingdom come with it�s forward array sending the cruiser wreckage directly into the hive ship causing massive damage, two Oneills swooped in to finish off the hive� The few Asgard ships we had were split, two working in concert to render assistance across the battle field and the other three spread out across the three battle groups. The two Oneills were wreaking havoc but the wraith would let none stand before them and twelve hives were dispatched to dispose of the Asgard the Asgard fought bravely but they were quickly overcome� The Cerberus shields were down to 60% and several decks had been breached by internal explosions caused by the severe strain of the wraith bombardment. The Hades carrier groups were in trouble, three hive ships were pounding several Aegis carriers the Cerberus was forced to act without back up if the carriers were destroyed there would be no where for the brave pilots to return to. Together with a deadalus class the Cerberus swooped in guns blazing firing over three dozen energy shots onto the roof of one of the hive ships before going side on with the hive ship. The Cerberus exchanged fire with the hive for several seconds before firing a nuke spam straight in it�s face blowing it to hell, then together with the deadalus class it fought the wraith hives back away from the carriers� Despite the heroics of the alliance fleet there was no escaping the fact that they were completely outmatched ships were beginning to drop like flies, the lines of the right flank were nearly broken in one desperate final attack the Leviathon called half forces of the right flank together and attacked the wraith concentrations at first the wraith were caught off guard by the suddenness and aggressive nature of the attack and several hives were destroyed but they quickly regained control. All around them the Leviathon�s support were being destroyed and it�s own shield were dropping fast it looked over but then out of no where the Asgard arrived!!! The Asgard dropped out of hyperspace directly over head the wraith forces on the right flank and they came in guns firing the wraith forces in that battle group were torn to shreds, though several Asgard vessels were lost the right flank was quickly overcome and the alliance forces flanked the wraith battle groups the wraith were on the defensive� The wraith desperately tried to stop the advance of the alliance but they were being out maneuvered at every turn and their firepower advantage had been severely dimished, the wraith were being forced back but the alliance had to fight for every inch and massive casualties were being inflicted on the alliance fleet but when Valhalla arrived the wraith knew it was over with Valhalla in the fight not even the defenses at Kratus would be able to stop the alliance from conquering the system�. But uncharacteristically instead of retreating the wraith fought to the last man, falling back to planets atmosphere the wraith made their stand, though dozens more ships were lost in taking the planet the alliance was victorious� Survivors Allied forces The Phoenix group + Allies/sub fleets The Leviathon battleship -3 Serpent battlecruisers -1 Aegis class carriers -2 Henry arnolds cruiser -2 unity destroyer -2 tegelus gunship -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -2 columbia class assault carrier -2 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 65 F-302a's and F/B307 and F302's] -2 serpents -2 deadali's -1 Aegis class carriers -4 Henry arnolds cruiser -3 unity destroyer -5 tegelus gunship -31 F-302's - 1 Oneills The Hades group + allies/sub fleets -The Cerberus battleship -3 Aegis class carriers -1 Henry arnolds cruiser -6 unity destroyer -4 tegelus gunship -A combined airwing of 87 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 3 Serpent battlecruisers -2 Aegis class carriers -2 Henry arnolds cruiser -4 unity destroyer -3 tegelus gunship -1 columbia class assault carrier -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -A combined airwing of 45 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 1 Oneills Titan + Hercules + Scimitar combined forces -3 Henry arnolds cruiser -2 unity destroyer -A combined airwing of 33 F-302a's and F/B-307 Asgard: (On route arrival time 30min) -6 Asgard oneills -2 Hammonds - Valhalla Wraith - None all wraith ships either fought to their destruction or kamikazed the alliance� Aftermath This battle marked a turning point the war with the wraith, after losing the Kratus system the wraith were forced to withdraw to their own space and abandon over a dozen star systems a crippling blow though within a year they had nearly completely recovered fleet wise� The alliance had won a great victory but a costly one, one which would long be remembered as the most costly battle in the history of the alliance (save the final battle against the Reapers which cost hundred of ships)� The alliance had the boost they need and the proof that the war had only just begun�